When I feel like crashing down
by Futuristic-dudette
Summary: yet another story by moi! After Phil and Keely are in a car accident, Phil is determanded to show his care and loyalty for his best friend. It's not AS bad as it sounds :
1. Crashing Cars into his brain

**I'm a lazy arse, K? I can't be bothered to update my other stories and I have like 20 gazillion ideas in my head. This is one of them; I stole the idea from an episode of my Favourite cartoon :) Also, this is gonna be a two-part story. I'll tell it from Phil's POV, and once I finish this one I shall start a new story in Keely's POV- enjoy :)**

Phil's watch beeped, looking at it, he saw it was 11pm. Turning to where his friends were, he only saw Keely sitting down, bored. Walking up to her, he asked politely,

"The dance is almost over, can I have the last dance?" Phil extended his arm towards her.

"I don't know, can you?" Keely replied cheekily

"MAY I have this dance?" Phil sighed. Keely nodded and put her gloved hand into his.

"So, um…where are the other two?" Phil asked, referring to Via and Owen.

"Well, Vee is freshening up in the restrooms and Owen is off flirting." Keely giggled. Whilst dancing, Phil fully realized how beautiful Keely looked in her elaborate white dress. The danced close, not just the one song, but 3 others. Keely rested her head on her best friends shoulder and just swayed in rhythm to the music. Before long the dance was over. Phil gathered up Keely, Via, Owen and his own belongings and headed over to the four of them. He kept on gazing at Keely, he couldn't help it.

"I'm gonna head back to the limo to get changed, you know, if we want to go grab a bite, I mean, we can't turn up at KFC's or wherever in formal outfits. Anyone coming?" Phil asked. Keely agreed and the other two stated that they were gonna get changed in the school's changing room.

"Hey, you look a little chilly," Phil stated as he looked over at a shivering Keely, "here, have my jacket." Removing his jacket he draped over Keely's bare shoulders. She smiled at him and the two 16 year olds crossed the road. Well, not the whole way…

It was a fairly busy road that, usually, they'd have to run to avoid getting hit, but being practically midnight, the road was fairly still. Phil was almost across when Keely let out a yelp.

"Keels, you 'K?" he asked

"My heel just broke" She whimpered in reply,

"Then pick it up and carry your shoes, you can get new ones, it doesn't matter" Phil was getting worried, both were standing in the middle of the road, though Phil was closer to the pavement.

"But they're my brand new Jimmy Choo's, they cost a fortune." She whined. Phil didn't have time for this.

"Keel, I'm gonna get dressed in the limo, I'll see you in a few." Phil walked towards the other side of road…until he saw bright headlights.

"Oh Crap, Keels, watch out" Phil yelled, and ran towards his best friend. Keely looked up and saw a car speeding towards her, but not in time. Phil ran in front of her and tried to push her out of the way. Not soon enough. Phil felt himself hurtling through the air and crashed onto cold metal. There was a scream and searing pain ran through his arms. Then total darkness.

**K, so a tad out of character. O.k, if I write the second story, it will seem more like a certain episode of a certain cartoon. Please review, I'm tired and I have lots of homework- don't hurt me!**


	2. Give me Novocaine

**Please review or I will be forced to use the E.Z.S! BWA HA HA!**

Phil fluttered his eyes. As he opened his eyes, he realised that he was no longer at the school dance, or in his room. As her connected himself to the hospital surroundings, everything came flooding back to me. The screeching of the brakes, a thud, a piercing scream, another thud and then pure silence. The whole sound reel ran round his head repeatedly, echoing in his mind. Keely. Where was she? Was she O.k? Phil clench his fist, but a new pain arose. It shot from his hand up his arm. Phil let out a scream of pain and a nurse ran in hurriedly.

"Oh, good, you're awake." The nurse said calmly to Phil.

"What, what happened?" Phil asked lifting his other arm. An even worse pain shot through that. Phil tightened his eyes and bit his lip. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Well, I'm afraid, Mr Diffy, that you were in a car accident," Well that was obvious; "I think I'll let your family explain the rest. I'll get them now"

"What about Keely?", but the nurse was gone. Moments later she returned, Phil's family in-tow.

"Oh Phil, honey, I was _so_ worried about you" Mrs Diffy exclaimed as she ran up to hug her son, tears escaping her eyes. Phil let out yet another scream of pain as his mother flung herself around him and planted a kiss on his throbbing cheek.

"Oh, Phil, I'm so sorry, I didn't notice the scar" she apologized

"How can you not notice it? It runs along the whole right side of his face!" Pim bluntly noted. Amidst her sourness, Phil could see her eyes were red and puffy.

"What happened?" He asked again, gazing at his family for answers.

"Well, you were in a car accident, obviously," his mother started, "you must have put your arms in front of you. A lot of the car's impact went you your arms. You've broken your left arm and your right hand. But the car still hit you and you went flying onto the bonnet, that's what your friend said, the English girl." Mrs Diffy stopped talking as she burst into tears. Pim picked up the story,

"The windshield got smash by you arm, that's why it's even worse, your left arm, and a shard of glass went down the side of your face, luckily it didn't hit your eye. The doctors said that it will take 5 weeks for your hand to heal and 9 weeks for your arm." Phil let out a hefty sigh, the facts sinking into him. Another tear fell, but this time it slid across his cut cheek.

"Ouch! But how's Keely?" He asked, worriedly. The entire Diffy clan looked down at their feet. Pim spoke yet again,

"Well, the um, the doctors are working on her, she hit her head badly, really badly, and one of her legs has been broken. They, um, they've been working on her in the OR for hours, the, uh, they said that they don't know if they'll be able to bring her back."

**Another chapter complete. PLEASE review, I'm desperate for emails :) Else I won't update and you will never know what happens!**


	3. When I come around

**Another chapter but I am NOT writing another chapter if I don't get at least 2 reviews, K?**

"What do you mean 'can't bring her back', where has she gone?" Phil quizzed, his voice rising. Phil didn't notice the doctor standing at the back of the room, behind his grieving family.

"Keely had a lot of internal and external bleeding, luckily the paramedics came soon, or else she may not have made it." The doctor said, "Could I please speak to Philip alone" The doctor made this question out to his family. They nodded and slowly left the room, leaving Phil with the doctor.

"Hello, Philip, I'm Doctor Shepherd," The woman told Phil, "Now, I'm afraid you are going to go into surgery on yours arms, is that O.k?" Why was she asking him? Phil wondered. He nodded,

"Um…Doctor, do you know how Keely is?" Phil asked, uneasily.

"Miss Teslow? I'm afraid I don't know how she is; she's been in the OR since the two of you arrived"

"And when was that?"

"5 hours ago"

"FIVE HOURS! They've been working on her for that long" tears filled his eyes, if they'd been working on her for 5 hours already, how much longer would it be before they gave up on her?

"If it wasn't for you, Philip, Miss Teslow would have died in an instance." Phil looked bemused, he looked at his doctor for answers and she told him,

"When you jumped in front of her, you put your arms in front of you. A lot of the car's impact went to your arms but you still got hit and henceforth flew onto the bonnet. Keely was knocked down and hit her head badly, causing lots of internal and external bleeding. This made sound bad, but if you hadn't put her life in front of yours, she would have died. You are stronger and slightly shorter then her, if it had hit her first, then she would have been hit heavily in her stomach and then flow up through the cars windshield. Young miss Teslow would have died on impact." Dr. Shepherd spoke solemnly. Phil had a look of anguish on his face. Tears fell into his recently stitched up scar. He'd saved Keely's life, but to what cost, a couple more hours of anguish for her friends and family. Her family…

"Excuse, but where is Keely's mum?"

"We haven't been able to reach Mrs Teslow quite yet." Of course, Phil thought, Keely's mum had gone away for 3 weeks, Phil's family were her supervisors. Phil told this to the doctor.

"Thank you for informing me, Philip, now, your going into surgery soon, so I'm gonna have to give you Morphine (A/n- O.k, so that isn't the knock-out thing, lets just pretend it is) to help you relax." Dr. Shepherd picked up a needle on the tray to the left of her. Phil winced when she put into his arm, but soon he felt himself drift off to sleep.

xXx

Phil fluttered his eyes. His arms felt heavier. Looking down, he saw a thick cast on one arm and a smaller cast covering the wrist and hand on his other arm. Phil's bed was positioned so he could see clearly though the window on his door. In the room opposite, he could see lots of doctors and nurses gathering round a patient, carrying all sorts of items. One nurse, a rather large one, moved out of view and he saw the patient. Keely. All tubes and wires were connected to her and a doctor was trying desperately to resuscitate her. Phil couldn't bare it, his best friend was on the verge of death and the last thing he'd said to her was- he couldn't remember, something about her shoes. Why could he have said something meaningful like, 'Keely, you're the best friend anyone could ever have' or 'Keely, you bring so much into my life, I don't know what it would be like if you weren't around' or 'I love you'. Phil tried to shut the last thought from his brain, Keely was his best friend, nothing more…although he had hoped that she wasn't. Fresh tears filled his eyes. Getting out of his bed, he shuffled to the door, still too weak to go any faster. For a while, he just stood outside the door, watching, but soon he had the urge to go in there and hold her hand, even though he knew he couldn't and his hand wouldn't probably hurt like Hell if he tried. Suddenly, mass panic formed.

"She's crashing!" one of the doctors yelled. Another one brought deffibulator pads and desperately charged her. Her body shuddered and her heart monitor went rapid and then slowed again. It went like this for, what felt like to Phil, ages. Phil ran in, why? He had no idea; he just hoped that his presence may change Keely. There was light beeping and then a long flat beep…

**The end- nah just messing ya, I've got more. PLEASE review, I like getting emails that aren't crap or from myself. Hope you liked this chapter. Now, off to play The Sims.**


	4. Everything will be alright

**Wowzers, I got tons of reviews! Because you all asked me SO nicely, I'll write another chapter**

"Time of death-" the doctor uttered, looking at his watch

"Noooooooooo!" Phil screamed as he ran into the room. Phil dodged all the nurses and doctors to kneel my Keely's bed. He grabbed one of her hands with his less-broken hand.

"Please, Keel, please, you can't die." The lights reflected the glistening tears on his face, "Keely, you're my best friend, you're too young. Your time isn't up. Please, Keely!" From behind, two rather large doctors hoisted Phil from his spot next to the bed and escorted him to of the room. As he left Phil cried loudly,

"Please wake up!"

One of the doctors, the one who had predicted the time of death, followed Phil out of the room and took him to Phil's hospital room.

"Young Man, what were you doing in there?" He asked Phil sternly. Phil sniffed.

"I don't know. Keely's my best friend, I don't want her to die. I don't want to lose her." The doctor looked sympathetically at Phil.

"Now Mr…" The doctor looked down at Phil's chart, "Philip Diffy? The one who saved this young girl's life?" Phil nodded and looked down at the floor.

"I wish I didn't though, I just wasted doctor's time and put my own life in jeopardy" Phil grumbled.

"Now Mr. Diffy, it wasn't you. Don't say things like that. You are the first person we've had who jumped in front of a car to save someone."

"I didn't save her though, did I?" Phil said coldly, glaring at the doctor.

"Now Philip, I-" but the doctor was cut off as one of the nurse who was treating Keely came in.

"Dr. Jefferson, we've found a pulse, she's stabilizing. It was right as her friend told her to 'Wake up'" Phil looked up, a huge grin on his face.

"Well, what do you know, you did save her" the doctor said, whilst patting Phil on the shoulder. He left the room. Phil lay on the bed and stared blankly at the wall. Had his message got through? Soon he drifted off into a deep sleep.

xXxXxXxXx

When Phil came around, he was surprised to see Via and Owen sitting, watching Phil. Well, Via was, Owen was channel surfing with his feet up on Phil bed.

"Phil, you're awake!" Via cried.

"Hey Vee, Owen, what are you guys doing here?" Phil asked

"What are we doing here? Dude, we saw you and Keel get mowed down by a four-by-four and you wonder what we're doing here?" Owen replied, and then laughed at whatever was happening on 'Family Guy' that he was watching. Phil laughed. It was a stupid question.

"Well, Phil," Via began, "I had got you a box of Chocolates, but _someone _ate them" Via averted her gaze to Owen, who was now reading all the soppy messages inside the cards Phil had received and laughed loudly. Via rolled her eyes.

"So, how's Keely?" Phil asked eagerly. Looking at the glances they gave each other and the expression on their faces, he could tell it wasn't good news.

"She's," Via said solemnly, "She's in a coma" Via gulped as her voice started to break. Owen finished her sentence,

"They don't think she'll ever wake up"


	5. My hand is here to hold

**O.k, I'm writing chapter 5! Whoo!**

Phil looked from Via to Owen, then back at Via. Tears were streaming her face and, before long, he was too. Soon the 3 teenagers were bawling their eyes out for Keely. A slight rap on the door brought them too.

"Visiting hour is almost over." The nurse told them and walked out, off to the next room.

"Well, see ya Phil!" Owen said, spraying Oreo crumbs onto Phil's bed. Phil looked at where his gifts and cards were and wasn't surprised to see that most of the food boxes had been pried open. Phil sighed. He was alone again. Where was his family? He wondered, were they here earlier? But his first priority was to find Keely. He knew that the nurses and doctors wouldn't see her, he was a recovering patient. Shuffling out of bed, he made his way to opened door. Glancing out, he saw a nurse kicking out grieving friends and relatives. Where was the invi-spray when he needed it?

"Rats!" He shouted, a bit loud. The nurse almost turned around, but then just carried on walking. The wizard was in his suit pocket, and his suit was…where? He'd never been to a hospital before, well not a 21st century one. In his time, all the doctor had to do was put this little light over the broken thing and _presto_, it was fixed. He'd had to have that treatment when Pim pushed him down a flight of stairs for a "science experiment". The nurse had moved on, Phil could see her at the end of the corridor.Looking through every door, but at no prevail, he soon started to give up. As he trudged back, depressed, he walked straight back to his room. As he walked back, he crashed straight into one of the doctors who had been treating Keely.

"Sorry" Phil grumbled, unapologetically.

"Sir, are you lost?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just looking for Keely, but I gave up. You don't know where she is, do you?"

"Are you a close relative? Because I'm afraid visiting hour just ended."

"No, I'm here best friend. I've the one who saved her life…but put her in an irreversible coma instead." Phil stated, he felt like hitting himself.

"Mr Diffy? Is that you, Philip Diffy?" the doctor asked

"Yeah" Phil nodded half-heartedly.

"I'll take you to her, but don't tell anyone, else, k?" Phil nodded again and followed the doctor up and down long corridors and flights of stairs. Phil desperately tried to remember the way. The doctor stopped outside a room. 666, Phil had the number stored in his brain.

"Thanks, Mr Doctor, dude…" The doctor smiled at Phil

"That's O.k, and I'll make sure no one sees you."

"Thanks, but how come you're being so nice to me?"

"Because I know I'd feel and do exactly the same if it happened to _my_ girlfriend."

"Oh, Keely isn't my girlfriend" Phil told him. The doctor raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes. Phil said thanks once again and went into the room. Keely was lying in the bed, life support beeping normally. Phil burst into tears when he saw this. There was a chair in the corner of the room; Phil dragged it over to the side of the bed. Gently, he whispered to Keely,

"Hey Keels, it's Phil. I know you can't here me, but I'll try anyway. Keely, you…I…I can't form a proper sentence but, we'll go skyaking, to Africa and we can go on Safari and we could go to Hawaii and China and Australia and England and my dad is close to fixing the Time Machine, you could come to the future with us- all you have to do is wake up" Phil gently held Keely's hand.

"Please wake up" He said softly, a salty tear fell down his cheek and landed on their interlocking hands. He felt a small squeeze on his hand.

**O.k, I may not be able to update as much as usual because I have been banned from spending too much time on the 'puter**


	6. Put your head on my shoulder

**I'm writing more- whoo!**

Phil had been sitting by Keely's bed for 6 days flat. The door behind him creaked open.

"Phil, mum's getting really worried about you, she wants you to eat something" Pim told her brother.

"I'm not hungry" he grumbled at his sister.

"There's a Starbucks next door, I got you a cappuccino" Pim thrust the drink to her brother.

"I'm not thirsty either." He grumbled again, turning to his sister, she saw he had red, blood-shot eyes.

"Phil, how much sleep have you had?"

"No time for sleep, gotta stay awake, what if she wakes up for a bit, I needa be here."

"Well, have the cappuccino; the caffeine will help keep you awake" Phil snatched the drink from his sister's hand. Hurriedly, he forced it down his throat.

"Phil, if you're not gonna sleep, could you at take a shower?" Pim told her brother, "or shave?" Phil looked back at Keely,

"I'm not doing anything until but sit here until Keely awakes"

"But it could be years, months even. Remember that guy who was in a coma for 50 years, he went into it when he was 20 and woke up when he was 70"

Phil ignored Pim and began whispering. From Phil's condition, Pim wasn't sure if he was talking to Keely or too himself.

"Suit yourself" she said as she headed to the door.

"Um…Pim. Could you get Keely's I-pod from her room? Her house keys on my desk."

"Sure Phil, I'll drop it off at the desk later" Phil smiled and turned back to Keely.

"Please wake up Keels, please wake up. I hope with all my heart that you can here me. The doctors say that you'll never wake up, please prove them wrong, please. Prove everyone wrong, they all miss you." Tears were descending down his face, "Via says that people at school are sad too. They had an announcement on the TV's and they showed all these clips of you." He carried on whispering until his eyes drifted shut.

xXx

"Yo, Phil! Wake up I got the I-pod" Phil was awoken by a sharp jab on his shoulder.

"Ah! How long have I been asleep?"

"Dunno," Pim shrugged, "I was only 15 minutes. He's the primitive music thing. Why do people in this century get things like these when they can just have the songs installed in their brain?" Pim put the I-pod on the table next to Keely's head,

"Here, find something, oh, and I bought you some reading material" Pim thrust her brother a pink, velvet-covered book. On big, rhinestone words on the front it said,

'Dairy 2005' and in gold pen in Keely's hand writing was 'Do not read'.

"Pim, this is Keely's diary, it's personal!"

"Oh, trust me, Phil, it's a _very_ interesting read" Pim said maliciously, before leaving the room. Phil sighed at his sister and put the book on the table. Phil scanned through the I-pod. He finally settled for a song that he thought she may like to listen to, one of her favourite songs, 'Something More'. Phil sat, pensively listening to the music. It was on random. The next song which came on, Phil didn't recognize it, but it sounded like Keely singing,

Why I thought that you would care,

You just left me lying there,

I saw you standing over,

My frail body torn,

This isn't what my life is for.

I meant to rise above it all,

But without you I trip and fall,

I thought I that I could walk away,

But instead I turn to you,

You'll never know what I've been through.

Again I think that life is mine,

Those choices were mine to decide,

But no they aren't why can't I,

Tell you to leave and go where I want,

I'm choking inside on thoughts that haunt,

Me.

Why I thought that you would care,

You just left me lying there,

I saw you standing over,

My frail body torn,

This isn't what my life is for.

Wow, Phil thought. The next song, 'Under the Gun' came on and Phil couldn't help but sing along. Keely had her music, she probably couldn't hear Phil. His eyes kept on gazing to the pink book, lying, waiting to read by someone other then the author. Phil picked up the book.

"I'm just gonna read one page to settle my curiosity" He told himself and Keely. He opened it up.

"What'cha doing?" Phil screamed and dropped the book when he heard someone in the doorway. Via walked into the room, "Sorry for scaring you" she smiled at Phil, "Cool song, 'My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with'" she sung and then smiled apologetically at Phil.

"You look so tired, you need to sleep, Phil" Via told him, "I'll keep an eye on Keely, and if there is any reaction, I'll wake you up." Phil nodded. Via sat on the chair next to him, Phil rested his head on her shoulder and soon drifted off. Via gently talked to Keely, telling her all the gossip going on at H.G.Wells and who missed her. She saw Phil's hand interlocking with Keely's, and, ever-so-carefully, she removed Keely's hand and replaced it with hers, Phil's head still resting on her shoulder.

_The next thing I bring that boy_, she told herself, _is a bar of soap_.

**Ah, another chapter complete and I have no pissed off my mum. My friend, Chelsea, who know lives in Canada : wrote the poem/song. Hope you liked it .**


	7. It was only a kiss

**Chapter 7, but I have 4 pieces of homework for tomorrow :(**

Phil was awoken by a sharp thud

"Sorry," Via told him, "I have to go." Phil nodded groggily,

"Phil," She asked him, "You…you really like Keely, don't know?"

"Of course, she's my best friend"

"Phil, you know what I mean…Do you _like_ like her?"

"I…"Phil hesitated, "I don't know what to think any more. Yes, I guess I do"

"But Phil, you don't know when Keely wakes up, are you prepared to wait around?"

Phil nodded,

"Keely…she, she's perfect and everything, she's my best friend, she's…and she's in a coma and it's all my fault" Phil sighed

"Phil, you could spend all your life waiting. You're this smart, funny, cute, sensitive guy. Girls like that. Lots of girls" and without any warning, Via lent in and kissed Phil gently on the lips. Phil didn't know how to react. Via tried to deepen it, but Phil pushed her away. He glared daggers at her.

"Get out," He told her sternly, "Get out and leave me alone" Via sighed and left, slamming the door tight. Phil wiped his lips with his arm.

"Keely, I'm sorry about that, please forgive me!" And he began whispering to her everything he'd felt about since the day he met her.

xXx

"Phil, mum's getting _really_ worried, you haven't eaten anything."

"Yes I have, I had half a roll the other day, and a packet of crackers last week." Phil retorted and continued to stare at Keely.

"Phil you can't keep doing this! You're gonna die _long_ before she wakes up. It's been 3 weeks, and you're making it very hard to come in here without a close peg." Pim waved her hands in front of her face comically.

"Lucky for you, my dear brother, I have the solution." Pim took out a can of air spray and sprayed it around the room. Phil coughed as he chocked on the sweet essence of 'Chicie Cherry-tastic'

"I swiped it from Keely's room; it's too sweet for my taste. Look, Phil, I brought you some spray food. Please." Pim looked pathetically at her brother and extended out a bag filled with essentials. Phil didn't take it.

"So…" Pim started to make a conversation, "Have you heard any more from Keely's mom?" A couple of days ago, the hospital got in touch with Mrs Teslow. She was devastated about the condition with her daughter, but she couldn't get away from her important meeting. She had rung up Phil almost everyday.

"No, not recently. Once the doctors found out that I was talking to her, they've been talking to her. They never talk to me; all I can tell about Keely's condition is what I see. Whenever I ask how she is, they ask me how I am. They just leave me in the cold." He grumbled. Just as he said this, the doctor who had told him where Keely was, who Phil had later found out was called Dr Hydes, came into the room.

"Um…Philip, Dr Shepard just got off the phone with Mrs Teslow." Phil looked at the doctor. Pim had a pit in her stomach; she could tell that it wasn't good news,

"Mrs Teslow has decided to turn off Keely's Life support"

**Dun dun duh!**


	8. Becuase of You

**O.k, I am updating :) Yay me!**

Phil was gob-smacked. Mrs Teslow couldn't do that. Doctor Shepherd came in and Phil tried to plead.

"Please, Keely, she, she's recovering. She'll wake up soon. I know she will. Mrs Teslow hasn't seen Keely; she doesn't know how well she's doing. Please, you can't do this" Phil sobbed mournfully, "Please let me talk to her, please!"

"There is nothing that you can tell her that we haven't. She has put together the facts and has decided that Keely _should_ be taken off life support. She thinks that it is better for everyone that Keely ends now, instead of waiting and worrying for, what could be, years."

"Who's everyone!" Phil was shouting now, "Her 'friends' that don't visit, her relatives who 'try to stay in touch' or her mother who is getting tipsy in _wherever_ because that what happens when Keely's mom is on 'work conferences'." Phil paused for breath.

"Philip," Dr. Shepherd looked at Phil, "Just how much sleep have you been having? We can barely let the decision of someone's life rest in the hands of a young boy. Now, I know you like Keely, but it's her mother's decision. If you want, you can talk to Mrs Teslow after the…mortem, and offer her words of encouragement." Phil was fuming. The doctor was talking to him like he was six, not six_teen. _Tears fled down Phil's cheek. Phil sighed and went back to his resting place next to Keely. He held her hands tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek,

"I'll miss you, Keels. I know you're strong, fight back. Please don't die, please." Phil was talking louder now, he didn't care that the doctors, the nurses and even Pim could hear him, "Keely, I don't, you can't die, not before I tell you I love you. Please be strong, _please_"

Just as he spoke these words, the noise from the life support turned off. The heart machine gave its last few beeps. Dr Shepherd glanced down at his watch,

"Time of Death-" But the heart machine carried on beeping, steady, strong beats. Phil was over the top ecstatic, the doctors were amazed.

"She…I can't believe it, she can survive without the machine. Well, I don't think that's the first time you saved her life" Dr Hydes told him. The hospital staff left the room and only Pim was in there.

"Hey, Phil," she said quietly, "You never read her diary, did you?" Phil shook his head.

"Oh, because she thinks the same way about you, the whole _love_ thing." On that note, Pim left the room. Phil looked back at Keely. He didn't notice it, but a tear slid down her cheek and rolled off her chin.

**Yay! Chapter done!**


	9. Cry

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I blame McFly and their hideous cover for giving me writer's block**

It had been five weeks, five weeks of Phil just sitting there doing nothing. He was to have the cast taken off his hand soon; he could feel it getting stronger. The door behind him creaked open and Owen and Via came in.

"Come Phil, move it" Owen ordered, "Doctor's orders, he said that he's not fixing your hand till you eat some thing and wash"

"But Keely, she-"

"We'll take care of her, move it" Phil stumbled out of the room and heading down the desolate corridors, it had been weeks since he had left the hospital room. There were…stairs? Tottering down them, he saw an opened door, probably left open by the cleaners.

Phil was dazed, as if it was him who had been in the coma, not Keely. Home, he could barely remember where it was. All he remembered was that it was blue…or was it yellow? Maybe it was just white. Phil sighed and wondered down the nearest road.

By the time he reached his house, he had knocked on 4 other house scared about 7 people. Knocking on his door, he crossed his finger. His mother opened the door, took one look at her son and squeezed him tightly. After a warm embrace with his family and explain to them that Keely was fine and he was just coming here to eat and wash.

Phil showered and shaved, his hair no longer covered in grease. He then went downstairs where his mother had made him pizza and chips. Pim walked over to the table, ready to grab a delicious meat-feast before her mother stopped her,

"They're for Phil; he hasn't eaten in a while"

"Come on! We have hardly had this and we've been here for a year."

"No! He hasn't eaten for weeks"

Pim walked off, under her breath she grumbled,

"Maybe I should put someone in a coma and pretend I care for them so I get good food. Hmmm…that gives me an idea" Phil ran up the stairs, pushing past her brother who was on his way down.

"Phil, I've made you lots of food, I even stopped Pim from having a slice."

"No thanks Mum, I'm fine, I needa get back to the hospital"

Mrs Diffy glared daggers at her son,

"Philip Diffy, you get to this table and eat! Keely will still be there when you get back"

Phil sighed and walked over to the table, a picked up a few slices and a handful of chips. He didn't realised how hungry he was, and he scoffed down the food gratefully.

Finishing another slice, Phil looked at the clock, he had been there for 2 and a half hours!

"Mom, I needa get back to the hospital, I don't trust Keely with those two." Phil said the last few words with venom in his voice

"O.k, I'll take you now, you'll get there quicker."

xXx

"How's she doing?" Phil asked the two of them.

"Fine, same as when you left her, Phil" Via replied, "We'll go now, leave you with Keely" The two left the room rather quickly and Phil was left in his normal position next to her bed,

"Hey Keels, I'm sorry I left you, I hope those two were good to you. I was gone for a while, I got some more songs for your I-pod, I put on some songs from 'Team America', and I know you like that film, I…um, I'll put your I-pod on now, O.k?"

He turned on the rhinestone covered MP3 and pressed play. 'Ha Ha, you're dead' blasted rather loudly from the speakers. Phil quickly changed the song, not thinking it's appropriate for Keely's situation. The song Keely wrote came on, she was a good singer, and a _great_ songwriter. He looked lovingly at her. He had gotten so used to the steady beating on the heart monitor, he knew when something was wrong- it was going haywire! Keely was no longer on life support, he could hear her breaths getting raspy and shallow.

"Oh my god! Keely!" Phil cried. She was crashing. Phil got up to look for help, but what if he didn't find anyone in time? He had to do this himself. Remembering what happened in CPR and it that episode of 'Lost', he breathed into her, and continuously whacked her chest. The heart monitor went from rapid beeping to one single flat beep. Phil knew hope was lost, and, as he desperately tried to bring her back, he breathed into her. As he pulled back, he turned it into a kiss on her cold dead lips.

"Good bye, Keels." He said before bursting into tears. He had so many miracles, he wished for another one, but none came.

**Awwwwwww…sad, I know. But fear not for the story being ended, because I have a whole story line up my sleeve. Oh yeah, and part of it was Chelsea's idea. Well, I have a week off, so hopefully, I'll update more. Oh, but I want to say a HUGE thanks to all my reviewers, thank you so much, I shall give you all a BIG cyber hug .**


	10. Gone

**O.k, y'all probably hate me now you're the ending of the last one and probably hate me for this chapter as well.**

Phil pulled on the black suit. He didn't think he'd need a new one after the other one got ripped, but he guessed he was wrong. He had even asked the doctor to change his arm cast to a black one, as bright red didn't seem to fit with his outfit. A black rose lay on the table. He'd picked it for her. Everyday, when they walked to school, Keely would admire this single black rose amongst tons of red ones. But as summer turned into autumn, the rose started to lose its petals, like all the other red roses around it. One day, when the two were late for school, Keely stopped and just stared at this pretty flower. Phil had tried to beckon her to school, but she seemed mesmerized by it. Leaning down, she gently fingered the rose between her well-manicured nails.

"Keels, we're gonna be late" He'd told her. Keely seem to break from the spell over her. Since that day, the rose had been in full bloom, and never died when winter came. Phil kinda resented plucking it. Thinking of Keely brought uncontrollable tears to his eyes. Wiping them away, he went downstairs to his family waiting for him, rose in hand. Pim saw that her brother had been crying, but she didn't say anything. In a way she missed Keely, out of all the people in Pickford, Keely was the one she'd known the longest. The family stood in silence at the door, waiting for the hearse to arrive. Suddenly, without any warning, Phil burst into tears. Mrs Diffy comforted her son, who lent onto her shoulder. She comforted him, as if he was six, not sixteen.

"I miss Keely as well," Mrs Diffy cooed, "She was like the daughter I wanted but never had" Pim scowled at her mother, she sympathized with her brother and put the comment away in her brain, so she could use it next time she got in an argument with her family. Before much crying, there was a toot of the horn, and a long black hearse sat idly on the pavement in front of their house.

The trip to the cemetery was depressing. Mrs Teslow sat in one corner and cried madly. She wouldn't let anyone near her and when Phil started sniffling; she said that he had nothing to cry about,

"She's just depressed," Mrs Diffy whispered to her son, "She lost her only child; it's making her go a bit crazy."

At the cemetery, he sat on a chair next to Owen and Via, all three of them crying as the sermon went on. Even Tia was there and some other people Phil didn't recognize. A little into the service, Phil went up to read his piece. He stood next to the coffin, elaborately decorated, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat, Phil started to read,

"K…Keely Teslow was, still is, an amazing person. When I came here, to Pickford, Keely was the first friend I made, a reliable, loyal, brilliant friend. She took my secret to the grave with her and I miss her dearly. Some people may say I was crazy to spend 5 weeks at her bedside, but I'm glad I did. In that short space of time, I realized that I truly loved her. Keely was many things to many people. To some, she was a friend who shared the same girl stuff with. To others she was a daughter who was full of life, to others she was that girl who was best friends with her brother so she decided to tease Keely, to some, she was the popular girl, who hung out with the maths bod, to others; she was that pretty girl who they saw in the hallway. To me, she was this amazing, wonderful, breathtaking person who I'd give up anything for her to be back. She was a special friend who I love and miss dearly. I'm sorry for everything that happened and in a big way, I blame myself. I don't know what to do now she is gone. My whole world crashed the day she did. I think I've run out of tears to cry, but they can't bring her back. So instead, I make this speech for her, hoping she can hear me up their, so she can tell me what she though of it when I join her" With that, Phil sat down between his friends and the three of them cried even longer.

After Keely had been buried, Owen and Via went over to Phil, who was sitting just next to her grave.

"Look, Phil, dude," Owen began, "When you left the hospital, because we kicked you out, erm…well, the moment you left the door, Keely's heart monitor started dropping. We didn't think much of it, much now…" Owen started sniffling. Phil was too upset to argue at his friends. The two of them left him at the grave. Phil twirled the rose in his finger and placed it against the headstone.

"G…goodbye, Keely" He whispered before walking out of the cemetery. His family had left before him, so Phil had to walk back on his own. But as he was wandering out of the huge gates, he noticed Pim standing against the gate.

"Hey, Pim" Phil gave a light wave at his sister

"Oh, hey Phil, I wasn't sure if you knew that dad fixed the time machine"

"WHAT?" Phil exclaimed

"Yeah, the other day, dad finally fixed it. He was gonna tell you, but it was the day Keely…um…you know"

"Oh," Phil sighed, "So when are we going back?"

"Tonight, hopefully" The two had already started their journey, "Everything is packed, so we can leave azap." Phil nodded and the two walked on in silence. They walked past the rose patch, and Phil looked for the rose, only to find that it was gone. Phil sighed again.

xXx

The family got into the RV, Phil last. He gazed once more at the house he had grown to know as 'home'. But he didn't want to be somewhere that reminded him of Keely, like her ghostly presence was there. Phil got in and shut the down behind him. In a matter of minutes, everyone he had known in Pickford were gone.


	11. Low

**So she's dead. I have popcorn on my t-shirt because I saw 'Corpse bride'.**

Phil had been sitting in his room for 3 days straight. Just sitting there, doing nothing but thinking and dreaming about Keely, and only Keely. He had locked the door so no one could get in, no matter how many times his mother had pleaded. Early in the forth day, Pim knock lightly on the door.

"Hey Phil, are you O.k? Look, I know I haven't been the best person when it came to you being upset and everything. Sorry. Do you wanna go down to the grave yard? I was gonna see if I could find some peoples graves, you know, Berwick's and Danny's and stuff" She knew that her brother hadn't acknowledged what she'd said, so she was surprised to hear the lock turn and her brother had emerged. His hair was ruffled and greasy, as if he had constantly run his finger through his hair and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot, for all he had been doing was crying.

"Sure, I'll come" He said quietly, before walking down the corridor, to the lift at the end. Pim followed him hastily and took the lift down to the outside. From there on, they walked to the cemetery, the route was easy for Pim to remember as she had walked there just four days previously and the roads hadn't changed much since. They reached the wrought iron gates of the cemetery, shinier then when the siblings had last seen them. Phil ran head on, ignoring all the other graves he would have recognized if he had look. Soon he reach her grave, and saw a glass with a long neglected flower in it, seemed like no one had been visiting since her mother died, or maybe one of her cousins. Looking down at the grass, he saw that a few daisies had sprung through and, to Phil's amazement, the black rose lay there, untouched, as if it was grown into the ground. Pim ran over to Phil,

"Hey, I found Hackett's grave, seemed like he lived in Pickford for the rest of his life and I found your friend, Owens's, he died when he was 19." Pim could tell her brother wasn't listening, "I'll go wander round, I might go into town and see if I can recognize someone" Pim walked off towards the gate and Phil was left sitting on the grave. Moss had grown and died on the headstone and Phil brushed it away so he could see what was written.

'Keely Teslow

April 19th 1989- July 16th 2005

Beloved Daughter and

Incredible friend'

Phil smiled when he read this and then felt his eyes welling up. Brushing away the tears, he lent against the headstone and let the tears fall freely. He closed his eyes and imagined Keely was wrapped in his arms. If only she knew how much he loved her.

"Phil? Phil Diffy? Is that you?" A vaguely familiar voice called to Phil. Turning around he saw two boys and a girl heading towards him. They stopped right in front,

"Phil! Dude, it is you!" Cried the tawny haired boy, Nate, "I can't believe it, where did you go?"

"Oh, well, our time machine broke and we got stuck for a year, but now I'm back" Phil told them, desperately trying to get away from the subject of the 21st century and everyone in it that he knew…and loved.

"Phil…I…I can't believe you're back, we all missed you terribly" The girl, Cady, told him.

"Same," muttered Phil, politely, although he hadn't though about his future friends since the day he arrived in the 21st century.

"Are you O.K, Phil?" she asked him, gazing into his bloodshot eyes.

"What, yeah, I'm fine; I'm just a bit tired, s'all"

"You don't look 'fine', Phil, you've been crying" retorted the other boy, Rex, "and why are you sitting on a grave?" before he had time to reply, Rex had pushed Phil off his spot. The boy squinted as he looked at the faded carving on the tomb,

"Who's Keely Teslow?" Asked Cady, in a kinda spiteful way. Hearing someone say Keely's name in such a manner made Phil start crying again.

"Sorry, Phil, I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to know who she was" But Phil ignored her. He just stood up and walked away,

"Why was I ever friends with them?" He whispered to himself, "None of them are like Keely, they are all horrible people"

"Phil, hold up!" Cady called to him

"Look, sorry about them," she panted as she caught up with him, "They've changed a lot in the year that you've gone. Here, sit down." She ushered Phil to sit down under a near-by tree, by now they were long away from the cemetery.

"I'm guessing that this_ '_Keely Girl' was important to you"

"Yes, I…I loved her, and she's _not_ 'This Keely girl'" And with that Phil told Cady everything that had happen since he landed in 2004. Cady listened and asked questioned and when she was over she gave him a hug as he cried on her shoulder.

"I think I know how I can help you" Cady told him, leaning in close "I have something to give you"

**O.k, by the way, it _will_ get happy at the end. I'm watching The O.C, whoo!**


	12. Basket Case

**O.k this might be the final chapter, or the penultimate one or the penultimate to the penultimate**

Cady leaned in closer; Phil knew where this was going. He leaned backwards and rolled to the side.

"Look, Cade, please, if you wanna help me, help me. Please"

Cady sighed, "Well, you know my dad works at the CIA, well, a couple of months ago, one of the scientist created this device, a T-Pod, which also someone to travel back in time. I know, it sounds like an ordinary time machine, but instead of you travelling, you'll go inside your body. Am I making any sense?" Phil looked like he was desperately trying to figure it out, "Let me put it like this, instead of using a T.M to go back and stop yourself from leaving the hospital room or whatever, so that there will be two of you, you go back into your body, so it'll be whatever day it was, but it'll be you inside your own body, but you'll have all the knowledge left here." Phil nodded, he was starting to understand. "Any way," she continued, "I went to visit my dad, and he told me about it and how it had worked, but a couple of times, the people didn't come back. So, it was just there, on the side. When no one was looking, I took it. I was gonna go back in time so I could re-do homeworks and essays to get A's and stuff, but I think you need it most." She handed a small, circular device. After telling Phil what to do, he eagerly jumped up and pulled out his holler-phone to call Pim.

"Y'ello?"

"Hey, Pim, I'm going back, but, they thing is, if I do, it means that we won't come back here, and seeing your in the mall, is there anything you want me to take back?" There was a pause followed by angry shouting on Pim's behalf.

"Fine," she sighed, "Come to the mall, I'll be outside the food court." With that, she hung up. There was a rustle in the trees and Phil looked up, it was only two birds fighting. But, as he looked up the tree, he saw something that made him smile.

_Phil + Keely_

_Friends forever_

The message was encircled with a heart, Phil was befuddled, he hadn't put that there, although he was very tempted to when he had written it on the tree so many years ago.

Is vision was becoming blurred, he knew he was crying. Lower down the tree, he saw his parents name and it soon came into Phil's realisation that where he and Cady were sitting was where they'd buried the Time Capsule. This orchard was his old school. All the memories he had had there- all gone.

"T…Thanks, Cady, I'm gonna go meet Pim at the mall" He gave her a grateful kiss on the cheek and ran towards the mall.

XxX

"Well, I don't think we have this in spray food, oh and that would be good in conquering the school, this is new, we haven't got these yet…" Pim was handing her brother tons of Futuristic items,

"Pim, do we really need this 'Star-struck hair mouse'?"

"Well, if you combine it with Pepsi, it makes a good mind-control potion" As Pim said his, he saw a cart selling beautiful jewellery. Well, to the people of 2122, it was normal but he knew that Keely would have found it amazing. He left Pim to put everything she wanted into bags as he walked over to the stall. Phil browsed through all the necklaces and earrings until he found the perfect bracelet. It was a charm bracelet and each charm was a different part of space. The constellations moved and glistened (A/n- it's kinda like the one on the cat's collar in 'Men in Black'), It was perfect for Keely.

After forking over the money to the vendor, Phil retreated back to his sister.

"Is that everything?" He asked her, carefully placing the bracelet in his pocket. Pim nodded and handed him four fully filled carrier bags. Struggling to take the T-pod from his trousers pocket, he carefully turned the dial to about 3 hours before Keely died, he remember the time perfectly.

In a matter of seconds, he was gone.

**Another chapter done, I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow, 'cause I have people over and stuff, but here's hopin'.**


	13. Open up my eager eyes

**Really sorry that I haven't updated people over and then I went somewhere, sorry.**

Phil felt Keely's hand in his; it was still warm. The bags full of the futuristic items were carefully pushed under Phil's bed and the bracelet was placed carefully on the bed side table. Phil squeezed Keely's hand, more tears escaped his eyes, she was alive, and she was given a second chance. Picking up the bracelet, he put it round her wrist and it hung loosely round her now very thin wrist. The door creaked open and Via and Owen trudged in. Via's face turned from sad to confused. Sure, Phil's hair was greasy and he hasn't shaved, but he didn't look as tired as he normally did and colour seemed to have added to his face.

"Hey, Phil, you're looking a lot better." Via noted, she tried not to look Phil in the eyes, "Owen and I were gonna ask you something"

"What's that?" Phil asked in a curious tone, wiping tears from his eyes

"Via and I were talkin' and we thought it would be better if we stayed here for, say, an hour while you go freshen up" Phil glared at Owen, he knew _exactly_ what would happen if he left. Phil shook his head,

"Sorry, but I am _never_ leaving Keely."

"But Phil you can't-" Phil cut Via off

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can not do! I am staying with Keely because I know she'll die if I leave her. Why don't _you_ go do whatever because I am fine RIGHT HERE!" He said the last few words so loudly that a wandering nurse ran in to make sure everything was alright. The two shuffled out quickly, scared at Phil's hulk-like outburst.

xXx

Nine more days had passed and Phil was finding it a lot easier to comfort Keely now that his hand wasn't bandaged up, of course he had forced the doctors to remove the cast in Keely's room.

"Keely, I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you" He whispered gently. Her bracelet rattled as he moved her hand around. Keely's heart monitor started beeping widely and a familiar feel of dread fell over Phil. He knew exactly what was happening, but, yet again, Phil was powerless to help. Last time, he had given her mouth to mouth and pumped her stomach; but he wasn't gonna act like that this time. Still holding Keely's hand, he grabbed the alert button. It fell from his sweaty hands and under Keely's bed before he could press it. Tears we streaming madly down his cheeks and Phil talked to Keely, no longer whispering, but talking clearly although the pain and fear in his voice could be recognize.

"Keely! Please, you have to fight this. I've already lost you once; I don't want to do it again. Please. You are strong. The Keely I know isn't weak; you can't give in to this. Please Keely, I hope you can hear me, although you probably can't, but if you can, I want you to know I love you. Please wake up, Keely, please."

Phil's sobbing drowned out the sound of the beeping machine. The monitor was stabilising.

"Ph…ph…Phil?" A voice said feebly. Phil's head shot up from his hands.

"Keely?" Keely's eyes were open now, "Keely! KEELY!" it seemed to be all that Phil could say.

"Phil! You're alive!" she replied back

"Of course I am!" tears of happiness trickled down his cheeks, "OH, you're awake!"

"Of course I am you wouldn't stop waking me- wait, please don't tell me this is a dream"

"It's real Keels, you're in a coma. You got hit by a car."

"But I thought you got hit? The car just skimmed my toes"

"No, well, yeah, but you got even worse off then I was. I talked to you a lot; I hope that it got through" Keely nodded and wiped more tears away. Leaning up, the two best friends hugged each other.

"So you heard everything, huh?" Phil asked her. Keely kissed Phil's cheek and briefly nodded again, still hugging Phil. She moved her head back and gazed into Phil's eyes. Slowly, they leaned in towards each other. Phil shut his eyes as did Keely. Their lips touched.

**See, I told you I'd do a happy ending but _no_ you unfaithfuller's wouldn't believe me :)**


	14. For all the times I've loved you so

**O.k, this is the final chapter. I based this on 'The Sting' because it is my favourite episode of Futurama. Actually, I'm gonna put it on while I write this chapter :) Also, I'm gonna do a flip-side story told as what is happening in Keely's mind (that is a lot more like 'The Sting'). Enjoy the last chapter**

Keely stretched out on the couch. Being in a coma had left her felling drowsy afterwards, even though it had been 3 weeks since she had left the hospital. She shut her eyes and was left with a peaceful feeling around her; a feeling that was soon shattered.

"Oh my God, Keely!" Phil cried, dropping the bottle of coke he was holding as he rushed to his best friend's side.

"I'm fine, Phil" Keely reassured him, opening her eyes, "I just get this drowsy feeling a lot, please stop worrying"

"But you're my friend- I have to worry" Phil replied, smiling at her.

"Phil, am I more to you than just a friend?" Keely asked him "Keely, of course, you're my best friend" Phil replied, oblivious to what Keely actually meant

"I mean more than just friends or best friends." Keely said, poignantly, staring deep into his eyes. Phil sighed and held Keely's hand it felt as warm as it was for the past times he had held it in the hospital wing.

"Keely," he sighed, still kneeling down by her head, "I…you…Keely, I'm from the future, my dad has the time machine fixed, it's only a matter of time before my family has to go back. Keely, you're so much more then my best friend, but I know that it will hurt if we got involved and then I would have to leave you here and I know my heart will break…" Keely's eyes filled with tears, she went to remove her hand, but Phil covered it up with his other hand. He gazed back into her eyes and finished his speech, "…but that's a risk I'm willing to take" with that he kissed her, passionately.

Keely didn't know how to react for a few moments but soon returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Soon Phil reluctantly pulled away.

"So, Keely, what was it like when you were in the coma?" Phil asked his more-then-best-friend

"Well, O.k, but it's gonna take a while…"

**The End**

**Hope you liked it**

**The next story is either gonna be what happens to Keely while she was in the coma or a Halloween one**


End file.
